DESCRIPTION: A detailed plan is presented for the development and construction of the required apparatus. The mixing apparatus is a commercial KinTec device that has been widely used and accepted within the biochemistry and biophysics communities. Specific modifications to the rapid-mixing device are proposed to minimize sample volume and X-ray exposure. Specific plans are presented for the construction of the beamline shutter, adjustable slit, electronic shutter, precision motorized table, beam alignment system, exposure cell, and rapid-mixing apparatus. The development of these devices has involved the Chance-Brenowitz team, who have pioneered these methods on the lower flux beamline, Brookhaven scientific and engineering staff, and engineers and physicists in private companies that have had a good deal of experience in working with synchrotron staff, and the biochemistry and biophysics communities [unreadable] [unreadable]